Eradicus' Minions
Eradicus' Minions are four characters that tricked Yang into setting off The Dark Tomorrow. They serve Eradicus, and are very powerful. Before The Dark Tomorrow Before they helped Yang set off The Dark Tomorrow, Eradicus' Minions pretended to be the ghosts of four Woo-Foo Elders. They first visited Yang in Deja Foo, warning him that he had to possess the Amnesulet, and returned several more times, telling him to obtain certain items such as the Lick-n-Stick and the Tuti-Fruity Fro of Double Duty. Their final act as the "Elders" was to convince Yang to throw a bag containing all of the magical items he had collected into a fire at the Night Master's Lair. After the The Dark Tomorrow, Mollecu-Lars has seemingly disappeared, leaving only three minions. In the season 2 finale, Yin Yang Who?, Rubber Chucky and Ella Mental, along with Eradicus himself, are defeated and Indestruto-Bob ends up locked in Eradicus' cave. Characters Ella Mental "When I get out of this box, you will be sorry you were ever born!" -''Ella Mental, Mind Games'' Ella Mental is a feline being with the ability to read minds, levitation, mind energy blast, telepathy, mind control, and telekinesis. She is the only female minion Eradicus has, and seems to be the brightest of the four. She is rather vain, and obsesses over her looks, as seen in Welcome To The Dark Tomorrow and Creeping With the Enemy. She has a bigger appearance in Mind Games where Master Yo found a way to catch her. She is Eradicus' most trusted minion. Though, her constant corrections get her zapped by Eradicus. She is also a skilled tuba player, since she has taken Polka lessons under Eradicus' order, much to her dismay. Ella is defeated by the Woo Foo army. Also, Yang and Master Yo thought that Ella was "hot", but Yin didn't think so..., much to Yin's dismay, thanks to Ella's telepathy. Indestructo-Bob "Bob made pie chart!" -''Indestructo-Bob, Mind Games'' Indestructo-Bob, who everyone simply calls Bob, is an indestructible being who can deflect attacks, roll over enemies and send his enemies flying through the with one punch or kick. He seem to wear some sort of armor. He is portrayed as rather dim-witted, and frequently makes comments that are either completely random or inappropriate for the situation. He is the only minion to be seen in an episode other than an Eradicus-centric one. He also appears helping Zarnot in Dummy Up. Bob is now locked in Eradicus Cave. It should be noted that Bob is incredibly stupid.In Yin Yang Who?, Rubber Chucky tells Bob to guard Yin,Yang and Yo in the cell.Bob says "Bob imprison gardeners"When Yin tells Bob to let them out,Bob says"Wait! Bob suppose to imprison gardeners".Yin assumes that they aren't gardeners.Bob thinks for a moment and lets them out and Yang tells him there's pie in the cell,not knowing it was a trap.Bob then asks where's the pie. Then, Yang threw it at Bob. Rubber Chucky "Hey! I can see my house from here!" -''Rubber Chucky, The Confidence Game'' Rubber Chucky is a being made entirely of rubber, with the ability to stretch and contort himself into any shape he wants. He can also project movies as seen in The Howl of the Weenie. He has a knack for telling bad jokes, and seems to be good friends with Indestructo-Bob. But he is defeated by woofoo army. Mollecu-Lars Mollecu-Lars is a octopus-like being who possesses the ability to manipulate molecules, shape shift, levitate, and regenerate his limbs. He speaks with a heavy German accent, and has only been seen in the episode Welcome To The Dark Tomorrow. Mollecu-lars fled after Eradicus was destroyed in Welcome To The Dark Tomorrow, and his current status, alive or deceased, remains unclear. Trivia Each minion's names have a pun: *Rubber Chucky is a pun for "Rubber Ducky" *Indestructo-Bob is a pun for "Indestructible" *Mollecu-Lars is a pun for "Molleculars" *Ella Mental is a pun for "Elemental" Images EllaYYY.jpg BobYYY.jpg ChuckyYYY.jpg LarsYYY.jpg Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Nightmaster's Minions